Ocean Alchimist, intresting collaboration
by Becky-Butterfly
Summary: Que ce passe-t-il quand on a accompli le but qui nous fait avancer depuis 7 ans ? Charlotte l'a enfin atteint, mais maintenant perdu dans une nouvelle ville, elle rencontre un brun très... interresessant. One shot sur Roy Mustang et Charlotte Cook...


Hello tout le monde ^^

Voici un one shot que j'ai ecrit dans le dos de ma soeur (qui me tuera en voyant que j'ai ecrit sur son Roy) et qui prend place dans East City, je ne sais pas trop quand, surement pendant les mangas ou juste avant.

disclaimer: L'univers de fullmetal alchimist ainsi que les personnages appartiennent entierement à la grand hiromu harakawa, mais Charlie et Marine m'appartiennet

et voilà ^^

* * *

><p><em>Que ce passe-t-il quand vous avez 24 ans et que l'unique but de votre vie est atteint ? Lorsque vous avez fait tous ce que vous souhaitiez faire de votre vie ? Trouvez-vous un nouveau but !<em>

_Partie 1, rencontre_

Charlie ouvrit brutalement les yeux et fut aveuglée par la lumière. Elle se retourna en grommelant et rabattit les couvertures sur sa tête. Stop ! Un instant… Il faisait déjà jour ? Mais quelle heure était-il ? Rouvrant difficilement ses yeux bleus pâle, la jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil.

« Deux heure et demi ! s'écria-t-elle, mais c'est pas possible !

Elle se jeta hors du lit et couru dans la salle de bain. Alors qu'elle fulminait sous l'eau chaude, son rêve, ou plutôt son cauchemar lui revint en mémoire.

- Tu ne vas jamais me lâcher, hein, murmura-t-elle, tu vas me hanter encore combien de nuit Marine ?

Elle sourit devant sa propre bêtise. Ça faisait maintenant sept ans que sa meilleure amie était morte sous ses yeux, sept ans que la scène de sa disparition revenait souvent dans son sommeil. Pourtant, elle avait pensé qu'en attrapant le salaud qui avait fait ça, elle dormirait tranquille… Mais non. Enfin, elle avait fini pas s'y habituer. Une fois sortit de la douche, elle sécha sa masse fluide de cheveux brun. Enfin, sécha… Elle transmuta l'eau liquide en gaz. Puis elle se lava les dents, se maquilla, enfila rapidement quelques vêtements et finit de se préparer. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de sortir, la brunette se rappela qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose. Quelque chose de primordial.

- Ah ah ! dit-elle triomphante lorsqu'elle la trouva enfin, tu croyais peut-être m'échapper. Mais rien n'échappe à l'Ocean Alchemist ! _(se prononce à l'anglaise : owsheun)_

Charlie brandi victorieusement sa montre en argent devant elle et pour elle même, puisqu'elle habitait seule. Elle la fourra dans sa poche de jean et sorti.

Donc oui, Charlotte Cook avait réalisé son rêve et tenu sa promesse d'enfant, elle était devenue alchimiste d'état. Très récemment en fait. Elle n'entrerait en fonction que le lendemain et en attendant elle comptait bien explorer un peu East City.

La lumière qui baignait cette journée lui fit beaucoup de bien et la réveilla encore mieux que l'eau chaude. Lorsqu'elle avait emménagé dans cette ville, elle était sûre que Central n'allait pas lui manquer du tout. Et elle avait eu raison ! Cet endroit était tout simplement magnifique.

Bon, elle avait tout de même la sale impression d'être une touriste. Elle marchait, le nez en l'air, regardant dans toutes les directions, écoutant la ville vivre sa vie…

« Aïe, s'écria-t-elle en se retrouvant les fesses parterre.

Elle aurai mieux fait de regarder devant elle. Elle venait de bousculer un homme qui allait dans la direction opposé. Elle s'empressa de s'excuser.

- Allons, ce n'est rien, lui dit-il en lui tendant une main.

Un homme pas mal du tout, d'ailleurs. Plutôt grand, en tout cas plus grand qu'elle, des cheveux noirs assez court, de beaux yeux foncés et des lèvres très attirantes. Et surtout très bien fait de sa personne.

- Vous ne semblez pas d'ici, je me trompe ?

- Je viens tout juste d'emménager. Je suis de Central en fait.

Il lui souri. Oui, décidément cet homme était à tomber.

- Un fiancé ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh non ! Je viens pour le travail, rien de bien intéressant…

Il lui souri à nouveau et ajouta sur un ton beaucoup plus charmeur :

- Je peux vous offrir un café dans ce cas.

- Avec plaisir, conclut-elle sur le même ton. »

Partie 2, une folle journée frivole

En ouvrant les yeux, Charlie se sentit aux anges. Le café dans lequel elle était assis était ravissant et le café lui-même, délicieux. Mais la véritable raison qui réjouissait la jeune femme était l'homme assit en face d'elle. Plus elle le détaillait, plus elle le trouvait à son goût. Ses cheveux semblaient d'une terrible douceur, ses lèvres avaient l'air de murmurer « embrasse-moi », son coup…

Ressaisis-toi ! s'ordonna-t-elle. Elle n'allait quand même pas sauter sur ce pauvre garçon comme ça. Enfin garçon… Il devait avoir quelques années de plus qu'elle, sans doute 28 ans. Elle continuait de le reluquer par-dessus son café, lorsqu'il reprit la parole :

« Vous m'avez semblé plutôt perdu tout à l'heure…

- On va dire que cet endroit ne m'est pas encore très familier…

Elle but une autre gorgée pendant que l'homme réfléchissait.

- Que diriez-vous si je vous montrais rapidement ce qu'il y a d'intéressent ici ?

- Une visite ? demanda Charlie surprise.

Pourquoi pas…

Elle se rendait évidement compte qu'il tentait de la séduire, avec son petit sourire en coin, le son de sa voix et même la posture de son corps. Elle connaissait bien les secrets des hommes maintenant. Après tout, la nouvelle alchimiste était tout sauf une femme repoussante. Elle avait de long cheveux brun et ondulés, un joli visage clair avec des pommettes rebondis, de grands yeux bleus pale et surtout un corps bien proportionné. En effet son entrainement pour devenir alchimiste d'état lui avait permis de se sculpter un physique très agréable à regarder. Alors elle se laissa faire par cet homme. Et entra dans son jeu.

Tout deux passèrent un après-midi particulièrement agréable. Ils avaient beaucoup ris et s'étaient en réalité plus promener au gré des rues qu'autre chose. Ils étaient actuellement dans un bar, assis au comptoir à se raconter toutes sortes d'anecdotes. Charlie était réellement contente de sa journée avec cet inconnu. Ils n'avaient parlé que de sujets futiles et elle avait appris pleins de chose totalement inutile sur la vie de cet homme. Il en était sans doute de même pour lui.

" J'adore parler avec toi, déclara-t-elle en sirotant son kir.

- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna l'homme sans se départager de son sourire.

- Parce que je peux dire tout ce qui me passe par la tête ! Au boulot, on doit toujours faire gaffe…

- Avec les supérieurs…

- Faire preuve de diplomatie…

- Avec tout le monde…

- Exactement ! Tu vois, c'est pour ça je j'adore être avec toi.

Il approuva en buvant une gorgée tandis qu'elle faisait de même. Ce soir était une des dernières soirées qu'elle pouvait s'offrir pour l'instant puisque demain elle entrait en service.

- Oh fait, je ne connais même pas ton nom, s'étonna-t-il.

- Charlotte.

Il souri en acquiesçant.

- Tu sais quoi ? Charlie fera très bien l'affaire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'aime pas mon prénom.

- Très bien, Charlie, répondit-il avec un sourire éblouissant.

- Et toi ? s'enquit-elle.

- Moi c'est Roy.

- Roy ? C'est classe comme nom.

Tout deux partir dans un nouvel éclat de rire.

Après quelques verres supplémentaires, Roy lui demanda si elle voulait venir en prendre un dernier chez lui. Charlie savait très ce qui se passerait lorsqu'elle franchirait le seuil de son appartement. Mais depuis qu'elle avait perdu Marine, elle ne supportait pas l'idée de s'accrocher à quelqu'un et ce genre d'aventure était tout ce qu'elle recherchait. Elle répondit :

- Avec grand plaisir. »

Pendant que son futur amant d'un soir appelait un taxi, elle se senti tout de même triste à l'idée qu'elle ne reverrait plus Roy après cette nuit. Elle avait beaucoup aimé passer du temps avec lui. Mais c'était une règle primordiale et à la réflexion, c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux à l'arrière de la voiture, ils recommencèrent à bavarder. Lorsque Charlie fut soudainement prise d'une envie. Elle se laissa aller et se pencha vers Roy et l'embrassa. Il ne se fit pas attendre et répondit aussitôt. Ses lèvres étaient exactement comme elle les avait imaginées et de plus, il embrassait divinement bien. Chaque pression, chaque mouvement était parfaitement maitrisé. Lorsque le taxi s'arrêta, ils continuèrent à s'embrasser en montant à l'appartement de Roy, et rapidement les caresses se mêlèrent aux baisers. Une fois qu'il eu réussit à ouvrir la porte, ils tombèrent sur le canapé continuèrent de plus bel. La chemise du brun ne resta en place que quelques secondes de plus et Charlie fut émerveillé en découvrant son torse, musclé à la perfection. Alors qu'elle couvrait celui-ci de baiser, Roy murmura :

- Charlie…

- Oui..?

- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Pourquoi posaient-ils toujours cette question ? La blonde remonta au niveau de ses yeux et répondit :

- Roy, j'ai passé une journée géniale, je suis pratiquement ivre et tu es un mec super attirant. J'en meure d'envie.

Elle se remit à l'embrasser avec ardeur et ajouta :

- Et tu embrasse divinement bien.

- Ça je le savais, répondit-il avec un sourire plus qu'aguicheur.

- Méfis toi, la bande annonce est souvent mieux que le film.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir. »

Et ils plongèrent tout les deux dans une nuit pleine de promesses et de sensations…

Partie 3, interêt...

Lorsque Roy ouvrit les yeux, la chambre était encore plongée dans l'obscurité. Sans doute six heure et demi… Il sourit, il avait près d'une heure à passer avec la jolie brune. Les yeux toujours entre-ouvert il se retourna pour chercher les hanches de Charlie… et rencontra le drap.

Le jeune homme ouvrit grand les yeux en se relevant. Son lit était vide. Bah ! Elle devait être allée prendre une douche. Il se leva sans prendre la peine de se couvrir puisqu'il se décidait à la rejoindre sous l'eau.

Combien il fut surpris, et frustré, lorsqu'il découvrit sa salle de bain vide. Passant dans le salon, il vit que plus un seul vêtement féminin ne s'y trouvait. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas là du tout, il se dirigea rageusement vers la salle de bain et prit une douche brulante. Pourquoi était-elle partie comme ça ? Et à quelle heure ? Mais jamais une femme n'était partie avant lui. Non qu'il fût vexé, ou quoi que ce soit… Juste un peu… bon d'accord, il était vexé ET frustré.

Tout en grommelant et en s'asseyant pour déjeuner, il vit un petit post-it bleu pâle sur la table.

_Désolé d'être partie comme ça, mais j'avais un truc prévu tôt ce matin. Merci pour cette super journée et cette nuit géniale. On s'appelle, Bises Charlie. _

A quand même ! Cependant, quelque chose le gêna pendant qu'il déjeunait, s'habillait et se rendait au QG. Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Et bien ! Vous voilà enfin, s'écria Riza lorsqu'elle le vit arrivé devant son bureau.

Il lui sourit, après tout son lieutenant n'était en rien concernée par sa mauvaise humeur. Il alla s'assoir tandis qu'elle continua à énumérer toute sorte de paperasse qu'il devrait encore faire. Elle déposa une pile de dossier sur son bureau avant de sortir.

- Bon, allons-y, se dit-il avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ce que Riza venait de lui donner, Lieutenant ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette montagne ?

- Ce que vous deviez faire hier si vous étiez venu !

- Ooh, soupira-t-il.

Après quoi, il s'écroula sur la table, désespéré. Cette journée devait-elle être insupportable d'un bout à l'autre ?

- Et bah Colonel, ça va pas ?

Tient, tient… peut-être pas si horrible que ça…

- Havoc ! Vous tombez à pic !

Le blond fit un pas en arrière en voyant la pile sur le bureau de son supérieur. Il ne se laisserait pas avoir une fois de plus…

- Revenez tout de suite, sous-lieutenant !

Le pauvre Havoc n'eu pas vraiment le choix que de récupérer une bonne partie des corvées de Mustang. Une fois assis, il se rendit compte que le Colonel n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal. Déjà il se doutait bien que s'il n'était pas venu hier, c'était parce qu'il avait été voir une femme. Et pourtant, il n'était pas au téléphone ou entrain de filtrer ses appels. De plus, il ne s'était pas sauvé dès que Hawkeye avait eu les yeux fermés.

- Dites moi Colonel, il ne se serai pas passé quelque chose hier soir pour vous ?

- Dites moi Lieutenant, depuis quand ne s'est-il rien passé pour vous ?

Havoc se renfrogna et retourna à la paperasse en allumant une cigarette. Après quelques bouffés, le jeune homme revint à la charge en voyant que son supérieur n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Ecoutez, ça ne me regarde pas mais vous n'êtes définitivement pas dans votre état normal…

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que vous n'êtes pas entrain de vous attaquer au budget de l'état en notes téléphoniques.

Mustang ne répondit rien et fit tourner sa chaise pour lui tourner le dos.

- Allez quoi, c'est pas comme si j'étais indiscret. Habituellement je n'ai même pas besoin de vous posez la question.

Pas de réponse. Pourtant Roy était en proie à un sérieux conflit intérieur. D'un coté, Havoc avait raison, il n'était pas dans son état normal, mais d'un autre coté parler de ses problèmes comme ça étaient tout sauf dans ses habitudes. De plus, son problème l'embarrassait toujours autant.

- Disons qu'elle est partie pendant que je dormais.

- Je le savais !

Le brun se retourna brusquement pour découvrir que son subordonné s'était levé en criant cette réplique quelque peu blessante.

- Enfin, je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de ce genre…

Roy lui jeta un regard noir et le sous-lieutenant sentit qu'il aurait un certain nombre d'heures supplémentaires à faire pour rattraper ça.

- Elle n'a rien dit ?

- Non…

Et elle a un nom au moins ?

- Charlie.

Roy vit Havoc esquisser un sourire :

- Qu'est qui vous fait rire ?

- Elle ne vous aurait pas laissé un mot, cette Charlie ?

- Si, répondit-il surpris, comment ..?

- En disant qu'elle vous appellerait.

Le brun resta sans voix, tandis qu'une info commençait à monter à son cerveau.

- Vous n'avez pas son numéro, colonel.

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de l'évidence et l'info atteint enfin son but.

- Aah… , s'exclama-t-il, évidement !

- Navré Colonel, mais elle vous a eu …

- Comme un bleu.

- Mais pourquoi ça vous mets dans cet état ?

- Aucune idée. A moins que ce soit due au fait que c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.

Havoc haussa les épaules avec un sourire compatissant. Dans la seconde qui suivit le téléphone de ce dernier sonna.

- Colonel, c'était le lieutenant. Elle veut vous voir. Pour le nouvel …

- Alchimiste ?

- Oui.

- Parfait, enfin quelque chose de sympa à faire, se former un nouveau lèche botte !

Le blond l'accompagna dans le couloir.

- Comment ça un 'nouveau' ?

- Voyons Havoc, qui était en train de faire ma paperasse ?

Celui-ci eu l'impression qu'une montagne de plus allait vraiment lui tombé sur les épaules dans peu de temps…

Lorsque Roy arriva dans l'entrée du bâtiment, Riza affichait cette tête qu'il connaissait si bien, un mélange de reproche et d'amusement.

- Colonel vous voilà enfin.

- J'avais de la paperasse à finir.

Havoc étouffa grognement, et le flame alchimiste ajouta encore mentalement un ou deux dossiers à la pile qu'il y avait sur son bureau.

- Bon, qui est cette nouvelle recrue ?

- Voici Mlle Cook, nouvellement, nom de service _l'ocean Alchemist._

Mlle ? De plus en plus intéressant…

- Je suis enchanté de…, commença-t-il avant de voir à qui il s'adressait.

A coté de Riza se tenait une jeune femme brune, les cheveux relevés. Si l'uniforme n'était pas ce qui lui allait le mieux, elle restait largement reconnaissable pour lui.

- Charlie ?

- Roy…, dit-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux abasourdit, c'est toi le colonel Mustang ?

- Vous vous connaissez ? s'étonna Riza.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondirent-ils en même temps.

Derrière eux, le sous-lieutenant réprima tant bien que mal un rire. Voilà qui s'annonçait vraiment très intéressant…

* * *

><p>Et voilà c'est fini ^^ jespere que ça vous à plu, n'hesitez pas à reviewer ;)<p> 


End file.
